The Scaly Legionnaire
by mercyspace
Summary: Praefect Black Sail, an Argonian soldier for the Imperial Legion, doesn't see himself as anything besides a soldier with a past that he needs to keep secret. But on his journeys he meets a Khajiit female that he has no idea how to feel about her since he gets along with her but also argues mainly over the reason that she is trying to get his past out of him, but he won't allow it.
1. Chapter 1: Black Sail

The Scaly Legionnaire Chapter 1: Black Sail

** Yes another story even though we haven't done anything recent with the Halo. This is a Skyrim story. And yes I am a Legionnaire! Let the insults come forth! **_Stormcloaks help me gang up against this man! We don't own Skyrim._

"So why did you join the Stormcloaks?" asked the man sitting on a log by the roaring campfire of the small Stormcloak camp. "I'm a true Nord, let's just…" the other man wasn't able to finish as he got his throat slit by some assailant that wasn't there. But a split second afterwards the attacker appeared. The man on the log adjacent from the man was about to yell out for help until a blade was sent through his throat. The attacker who stabbed the man through the throat then appeared as well and nodded at the other attacker in the hood.

"This one almost got into trouble, again," said a male voice, though it was raspy, it was one of a male Khajiit.

"Says you, how many times have I had to save your hide?" said a female Khajiit voice.

As the two went separate ways on the attack on the camp, someone started to stir in one of the small shelters over the bedrolls. As the man under the shelter saw what was happening in front of him he went for his battleaxe next to his roll but was met by a knife to his heart and cold-blooded feline eyes facing his. Life was slowly seeping out of the man but before he died he used the last of his strength to hurl his axe, it flew a short distance and hit a pile of kettles that were beside his bedroll. The hooded figure was in shock and for a brief instance was terrified at the sound. It could hear stirring and turned in time to see the rest of the camp charging at them and their partner. The female Khajiit stopped in her racks and looked at her partner and then at the charging mob of warriors. She got her knife ready and prepared herself to battle, but an arm from behind wrapped itself around her neck and was choked until she had blacked out.

"Wake up, cat," a warrior said, shaking the woman awake. When she did she looked up at the man and hissed in his face. She felt very satisfied at the look of anger upon his face when she got spittle on him. But the grin that appeared on her face was quickly replaced by a pained scowl when the man grabbed a handful of her gray, speckled fur.

"What do we do with these two… cats?" the soldier asked kicking the female Khajiit down.

"I recognize the woman from a wanted poster, we can turn her in for a ransom, kill the man," Said the Stormcloak officer. About half a minute afterwards the male Khajiit got his head crushed inwards by an iron Warhammer.

SOMEWHERE ELSE THREE DAYS LATER

As the Legionnaire crouched down on top of a large hill, he tried to stay as much out of sight as possible as he looked down onto the small Stormcloak camp below him. He looked behind him at the other eight Legionnaires who were waiting for his orders. He crawled back enough until he was able to crouch. He looked at the soldiers under his command and inspected them. They were injured and tired but they could still fight.

"Praefect, what will we do, we can't possibly have the manpower to take that camp," whispered one of the Legionnaires, who was quite obviously frightened. "Especially not with our current numbers." The Praefect thought on what the soldier said and thought back to their previous night operation.

They started out as a platoon of twenty-five on an attack for a large Stormcloak camp; they were going to use the cover of night and the late hour to help them get an advantage. The attack would have gone right even though they had only twenty-five compared to the forty strong camp. It all went wrong when one of the soldiers had tripped and knocked over a rack of weapons and an armor stand which quickly alerted every soldier within the large encampment. The Praefect thought that it wouldn't matter since they were able to take out a good number of the rebels, but that was before the camp was able to regain its bearings. Even though the Legionnaires come out victorious, they suffered major losses. Only six were still able to fight, four were badly injured, and the other fifteen were either killed or died along the way to safety. Once the wounded were brought back to camp, the squad got two extra soldiers and was told to return to the wilds immediately and went on the search for a reported Stormcloak camp.

This camp was small and had around ten members at most, though there could be more. Even if the rest of the team died the Praefect was very skilled with his swords. At the thought of his sword skills he patted the two ebony blades at his side. He never was good at just wielding one sword because he couldn't get enough damage done quickly and he couldn't defend well. He also thought that the shield was too clunky to carry around. After refocusing on their current situations, he told four of them to stay up and provide archer fire while he and the rest went down and fought sword to sword with the rest. As they got down towards the camp they stopped just about ten feet away from the camp. The Praefect turned towards his men and told them to flank the camp from the back and he'll start from where he was. As the other legionnaires went around the Praefect moved his tail to be beside him as he scratched away at the old and dead scales to reveal the fresh red and green ones beneath. _This isn't the time to be molting._ He thought to himself as he looked at and rubbed the fresh red scales underneath. He unsheathed one of his swords and started slitting throats.

"Imperial bastards!" exclaimed one Stormcloak before practically cutting one of the Imperial Legionnaires in half with a greatsword, not long before getting an arrow to the back of his neck. As the archers fired down at the Stormcloaks, some opposing archers fired up at them, one of the Stormcloak archers landed a good shot on one of the Imperial archers' chest while another just got a couple arrows in his lower torso. Another archer fired an arrow at the Praefect but was off by a foot. When the Praefect got close to the archer he thrust both his swords into the woman and picked her off the ground. One of the lower soldiers jumped beside the Praefect to block a strike from another Stormcloak tried to kill him. But before the Argonian could drop the soldier his swords were holding, the Stormcloak overpowered the poor boy and killed him. The Argonian was quick to swing his left hand and cut into the rebel's neck. As the Praefect jumped over the bodies and cut down a few more Stormcloaks he saw one of his men get his head cut clean off by a sword and another got it thrust into his stomach, it was a rare sight to see a Stormcloak with any sword other than a greatsword. He saw that two of them were left; one looked like an officer while the other could have been anyone. The Praefect sprinted towards the two, his arms flying behind his back. He jumped and brought both feet onto the soldier, then stomping on his throat. Once that was done the Officer let out an angry battle cry before swinging his sword down at an arch. The Praefect put both his blades into an X and blocked the swing then brought his shoulder up into the man's chest. As the Stormcloak yelled in pain the Praefect rammed him into a wooden beam of the large tent. As the man fell to the ground after hitting the back of his head really hard on the beam his blade hilt rested on a rock while still in his hand at an angle. The Praefect stomped as hard as he could on the blade and broke it in two.

"Wake up, Stormcloak!" yelled the Praefect, splashing water into his face. As the officer woke up he realized that his hands were in binds and that two Imperial soldiers had arrows notched and pointed at his chest.

"You will tell us where you're nearest fort is or else we will kill you and your last soldier," said the Praefect using his hand and motioning towards a soldier who was tied by his hands hanging over the side of the cliff face that the camp was based on. The officer heard some roaring and looked down under the cliff and saw a group of three trolls trying to climb up the steep face but with no avail. He looked and saw the piles of bodies of his fallen comrades, which he could tell were rolled down to attract some wild animals. The trolls seemed to have been smart enough to realize that the Legionnaires were rolling the bodies down the hills. The Legionnaires toyed with and, in lack of better words, "trained" the trolls in a way to where if they acted vicious and kept attempting to climb the cliff face they would receive more bodies; but if they started eating, they would both no longer receive more food but as well be pelted with rocks. The plan worked and the Trolls continued acting like the wild beasts they were and continued trying to climb the cliff face. The officer glared at the Argonian Praefect in front of him, who in return gave a very cocky smile.

"How dare you do this? I thought the Legion had more honor than this! What do you want?" exclaimed the Officer with a deathly glare on his face that made the trolls look like rabbits.

"I want to know where the nearest fort is. Actually, if there is any camp or occupied fort that you Stormcloaks are keeping prisoners I want its location. Many of my scouts have gone missing in the Reach," said the Praefect (I know it may not be fully correct but just go with it). The Officer just spit in the Argonian's face, receiving a hard punch to the right side of his face. After that the Praefect drew one of his swords and put a little cut in the rope holding the soldier. At the look of anger on the officer's face the Praefect just flashed a wicked grin.

"Stop it you dog!"

"Want to try and make me, filthy Stormcloak!" the Praefect would never have said Nord since he had good friends in and out of the Legion that were Nords. He looked down and saw something coming out of the officer's pocket and grabbed it and unfolded the letter. As he finished reading it he put it in his pocket and turned back towards the Stormcloak with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Looks like you didn't have to tell me, so you will still die with honor," said the lizard before strapping on a new sword to the Nord's waist then doing the same to the other Stormcloak. The Praefect looked at the bottom of the cliff face and saw that a couple of bears were there as well, luckily not fighting the trolls and also waiting for their before-sunrise-meal. The Praefect positioned the kneeled Nord in front of the cliff face.

"If you survive we may meet again and then we'll have a real sword fight," said the Praefect before he kicked the Nord off the cliff, as the Nord flew back the Praefect swung his right arm down and the blade cut the binds on the Stormcloak officer's hands. He then lifted his left arm and the two archers fired at the rope holding onto the other Stormcloaks wrists and the arrows expertly cut the rope and the man fell down the cliff face.

"Come find me if you live!" the Praefect yelled as the two Nords rolled down to their deaths.

As the Praefect and his last three soldiers marched towards their camp one of the soldiers decided to ask the Praefect something to help past the time.

"Praefect what did you do before you joined the Legion, you looked like you knew exactly what to do with those two, were you a criminal or something?" The Prafect looked behind him and debated on answering the man.

"Well you might as well know; I used to be a sailor, well, more of a pirate. Dammit might as well say, I _was_ a pirate. That is all that you will know."

"Is that why they call you 'Black Sail'?"

"Yes, enough questions now." He heard a groan and turned to see the injured soldier throw up blood, since his stomach was impaled. The Praefect shivered as the sight. He hoped his men didn't see.

**Well there you go!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fort Kastav

The Scaly Legionnaire Chapter 2: Fort Kastav

**And we're back. **_We don't own Skyrim._

As the squad was on their way back to the camp, Black Sail looked towards the sky and tried to find the moon out of the cloudy sky, he was starting to get restless. To make him even a bit more suspicious he started to pick his pace. The rest of the soldiers were having trouble keeping up with him after a while.

"Praefect, sir, can we slow down, please?" one of the soldiers whined.

"Shut up you damned rookie! We keep moving, I'll make soldiers out of you lot if it kills each and every one of you," Black Sail barked. He was getting tired of Legate Fasendil giving him the rookies every time he gets sent out on missions and assignments, they may not get along very well but sending him practically on suicide missions with rookies that will most likely get killed before they even realize a Stormcloak is right in front of them. After about another three hours of walking the wounded of the three rookies threw up more blood, Black Sail turned around and saw the blood and shivered once again then turned away and started walking faster.

"Praefect, I think that we're getting close I recognize that tree with the sword marks," one of the rookies said, just as they made a turn into the woods.

"We all do, boy," said the Argonian, who saw that sunrise was only half an hour away. He was really starting to get restless and hurried ahead about five meters. When he stopped jogging he was hit by a massive paw and flew back as many meters as he jogged. When he came to his senses he grabbed his helmet off the ground beside him, he was happy he grabbed the light and studded Imperial armor or else he would have taken longer getting up in the full metal armor. But he realized he must have been out for a short period of time, for the rookies were trying to fight the troll, but were getting their hides torn apart since the troll broke their light shields to splinters. One of the Legionnaires was knocked off his feet by the troll but not long before the other soldiers got its attention by slashing its back. As the troll turned around the first soldiers stabbed the troll in the back but before he could pull his sword out it turned around and grabbed the rookie. The beast threw him at the other rookie. As Black Sail saw what was happening he looked at the wounded soldier he just realized was right next to him and was able to look better at his wound, he saw that the wound wasn't as bad as it looked; he just took too much damage and was dealing with it like a baby. The throwing up blood was just from a stomach stab, nothing a few health potions and time would heal. After thinking of what to do he realized that to save two soldiers, he had to sacrifice one.

"Hey, ugly," yelled Black Sail throwing a few rocks at the troll, it turned around and growled. The other soldiers looked as well and their eyes widened when they saw what Black Sail was doing. Black Sail had the wounded soldier in his arms, flinging him around, showing how wounded he was. The troll didn't seem too distracted and was slowly turning away. The Praefect was trying to think quickly, and came up with an idea he wasn't too fond of, he put his hand in the soldiers hound and got a good scoop of blood out of the wound. The feeling of the warm liquid on his hands made him shiver. He flung the blood at the troll's face and it turned back towards him. The troll brought out its long tongue and licked a bit of the blood from its face and the Praefect could see the bloodlust in its eyes. It charged at him, and without a moment of hesitation, threw the wounded soldier at the troll. As he threw his fellow Legionnaire, he could see a look of betrayal in his eyes, but the Praefect didn't think much of it, he's seen that look in people's eyes enough times before.

The troll had grabbed hold of the soldier, and then bit right his neck. Black sail waited until the troll had his teeth sunk in well and deep until he decided to draw his swords, with his ebony blades drawn he charged straight for the troll, and stabbed it in the back, digging his blades in much deeper than the troll's teeth in the man's throat. The troll roared one last time before falling to the ground. As Black Sail turned towards his other soldiers, they looked at him with the same looks as the man lying on the ground beside the troll.

"Get yourselves together, we're moving."

_**Rift Imperial Camp, roughly twenty minutes later**_

Right after the three soldiers got to the camp the Praefect looked to the sky when he saw a bit of light, and saw that the sun was rising. Black Sail looked to the area of his dwellings and hoofed it. When one of the soldiers looked towards the Praefect's direction he saw just how fast the Argonian was running as well that he had left a trail of dust.

The Praefect finally got into his little cave, not much larger than a small bedroom that was meant to try and be an iron ore mine but was abandoned by amateur miners who seemed to have been too impatient to continue. He had converted the cave into his own little room. When Black Sail got next to his bed he took off his helmet, letting the lime green feathers on his head stretch out. He then placed his helmet and bracers on his nightstand, got out of his boots. After taking a few moments to stretch he fell onto his bed, exhausted. He sighed once and looked at his right hand, looking at the nearly dried blood on it. He sniffed it once then moved his hand as far away from his face as he could. His stomach started to growl but he ignored it, he didn't have enough energy to even raise his head let alone get up and eat. He was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps outside the cave entrance. One of the big reasons he liked the small cave was that the entrance was a tunnel went down a good bit, to where you couldn't see the rest of the room until you got to the bottom. The Praefect grabbed one of his blades then jumped to the side of his the entrance then climbed until he was hanging above the entrance, he had his body bundled and facing the wall, and with his sword in his mouth while he used his arms and legs to keep him held to the wall. Once he heard the footsteps get behind him he turned his head slightly, but didn't think about the sword in his mouth, and it clanged against the rock. Once Black Sail saw the figure turn around he pounced off the wall and landed on the intruder, sword in one hand with the blade touching its throat, and his other hand covering the possible assailant's mouth. He took his hand and blade away when he realized it was one of the soldiers, whom of which had a look of pure fear on his face. Black Sail got off him and walked towards his bed area and opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small glass and a half empty bottle of Surilie Brothers Vintage 415 and poured some into the small, ornate glass.

"What do you want, soldier?" Black sail said slightly irritated, taking a sip of his wine.

"I just came to ask you something, sir," the soldier said rubbing his throat. The Praefect mumbled something as he took another small sip.

"What is it then?" the Praefect said as he removed the glass from his lips. "I haven't got all day, soldier!" The Praefect was now becoming impatient.

"Well the cook, well he wanted me to-" the Legionnaire tried to say but before he could finish the Praefect interrupted him, patience lost much too soon.

"Legionnaire," he said calmly but with venom in his voice that, plus his pale scales, caused the soldier to shiver in fear. "I am extraordinarily tired, and you are successfully working my last nerves."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know how much this bottle of wine cost me?" Black Sail continued talking calmly, swirling the Vintage wine in the glass around.

"No, sir," The Legionnaire was slowly starting to sweat. His nerves were starting to betray him. The Praefect took another sip of the wine from the glass.

"Back home, in Cyrodiil, it would cost from a mere 25 septims all the way to well over a hundred the farther you get away from the brewery or the more rundown the tavern. But up here in Skyrim where the Nords are more interested in their beer, it is very hard to come by. This bottle alone cost me over 300 septims… but I am still willing to break it and cut your throat nice and deep with whatever is left of the shards if you DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU CAME TO ASK!"

"S-sir," the Legionnaire was now shaking, sweat pouring down his face. "The cook wanted to know what you wanted to eat."

"Tell him I want grilled leaks with an apple, if no apples are available I'll take half a bread loaf," the Praefect said after taking a breath.

_**Ten minutes later**_

Black Sail went to the entrance of the cave and reached for a bowl that was left outside as well as a tankard of water. He grabbed both the bowl and the tankard and sat down in the shade of the cave, looking out into the wilderness. As he ate the grilled leaks he thought of his strategies for taking the fort. After thinking of a plan he decided to rest his mind and focus more on the wilderness outside. He found it peaceful and albeit clean compared to the swamps of Black Marsh, even though he missed his home very much. He looked down at his food and remembered his home. He remembered his mother's cooking the most. His mother was a very good cook; she could bake, grill, make soup and stew, roast, and do just about anything cooking wise. He remembers coming back from the swamps with any of the many ingredients she would need to cook. He would collect anything from spices to any of the non-poisonous fruits and plants and even some of the poisonous ones-his mother had an old family secret to extract the poisons, they would then sell the poisons to alchemists-to fish and wild game. His mother was a sweet woman who would heal any of his wounds that he got hunting and foraging. Thinking of his mother he was reminded of his tribal life in Black Marsh.

The reminder of his tribal life brought back many memories. He remembered how the men in the tribe would go out pillaging to supply the village its supplies. He chuckled at how eager he was to join the men when he was old enough, then again what Tum-Taleel boy wasn't? ((**Note: I'm no expert on the Argonian tribes, I may be a lore nerd but give me a break there's a lot of shit to read. I'm making some of this stuff up to fill in some holes, I know a good bit but not a lot so if you find a website that explains them better than Wikipedia and UESP tell me.**)) He then thinks back to when he was a teenager and finally of age to go out pillaging with the men. The tribal elder had come to his mother's hut to pick him up for his tests, he must have been quite a sight for he was stuffing his face with his mother's fish and herbal stew, and brought him to a sacred area where his strength, skill, and agility would be tested for three weeks. The tests were brutal, from having to run and swim countless miles without stop, to climbing the tallest of trees and then finding ways to survive the long drops, fighting with his bare hands against some of the most viscous warriors in the tribe and any number of wild beasts within the swamps, and much worse. When he was done with his tests the elder gave him a bowl of some sort of herbal stew that night. After drinking the stew Black Sail fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach, the herbs were poisonous. His vision was becoming blurred and all he could see was red and his body ached like nothing else. When Black Sail came to he was on his back looking up at the sky, it was late in the afternoon. After a couple hours of lying on the ground, letting the soreness pass, he got up and made his way back to the sacred grounds upon which the elder was most definitely waiting. When he returned the elder had a grin on his face, Black Sail then was too young to understand that the elder was most surprised and proud of the young man. Black Sail also didn't know it but being given the poisoned stew, which alone was only something given to those who surpass the above average area of the tests, but he had survived which meant that not only was his body fit and durable but so was his soul had a will to survive. The elder signaled him to move closer to him and gave Black Sail a ceremonial necklace of bones that signified he had passed the tests in which a Tum-Taleel boy becomes a man. He remembers having to force himself to hide his excitement as the elder put the war paint on his face, he can still remember the satisfying feel, sound, and sight of steam and the painful sting as the white ceremonial paint stained itself onto his face, forever marking his himself with all the beautifully intricate patterns and shapes of a true Tum-Taleel man. When the elder finished putting the paint on he sent him home with a respectful bow, Black Sail returned it and began walking. He waited until he was out of the elder's sight before running back home so that he could show his mother the necklace and his war paint as well as tell her about the tests. When he entered the hut and she saw his white marking she actually dropped the clay pot she had just finished cleaning. She was so happy for him that she didn't even bother cleaning up the pot fragments and after giving him an endless amount of hugs and kisses, despite his almost childish resistance, she made him one of his favorite pies.

Black Sail came back to reality at the realization that he knocked over his tankard of water. He frowned at the distant memories, especially those of his mother.

_**Fort Kastav, night, two days, three bandit attacks, and five dead soldiers later**_

The Legionnaires were surrounding the fort, the last 45 of them, though Black Sail was on the mountain above it, scouting out the fort. He quickly then climbed down after looking over the area once over for the twentieth time and went to where Legate Fasendil and some other Legionnaires were waiting, a distance away from the fort.

"It looks like there are a few sentries patrolling the outside the fort, I got a good sight of the conch blower, he's asleep under the post," said Black Sail still squatting next to the standing Legate. He was mainly squatting to remain out of sight but mainly to help keep the Legate's view of him as a degenerate of a Legionnaire, people found it dumb but Black Sail found that it helped keep Fasendil manageable and off his back.

"Good, Vertus, go up to where Praefect Sail was and take out the blower, if the rest of the sentries realize what's wrong take out the sentry right there," said Fasendil, pointing to the sentry on top of the main building.

After the team's young archer went up to the ledge, Black Sail and an Auxilary sneaked off towards an entrance to the fort. After he heard the familiar sound of an arrow piercing armor, he immediately passed through the entrance and stabbed a Stormcloak in the chest with both swords. The other Legionnaire took out his patrol partner.

_**Three minutes later**_

The Legionnaires had cleared out all the sentries without a scratch, except for an arrow in Vertus' shoulder, but it wasn't very deep. Black Sail went up to Vertus and just ripped it straight out of his shoulder, receiving a cry of pain out of the poor boy.

_**Inside Fort Kastav Prison**_

"So what you in here for cat?" asked one of the inmates.

"Killing someone who asked too many questions," answered the Khajiit with an aggravated hiss.

The inmate grunted then laid down and turned his back to the Khajiit, going back to sleep while the female cat just sat in the corner trying to keep warm; she wasn't used to the cold of Skyrim nor did she think she ever would. She hated this damned province, why of all places did it have to be here that she got caught. She would have preferred getting caught somewhere warmer, like Hammerfell or even better, Elsweyr. But no, her partner just had to want to go to Skyrim; civil war he said, lot of coin to be made he said, plenty of contracts he said. She hissed to herself for falling for his words. After many minutes of boiling with anger she almost fell asleep, until she heard the sound of heavy running and the clashing of swords. She saw that some of the Stormcloaks in the room ran towards the entrance of the holding cell room but she could then hear their screams of pain. She thought that it might have been bandits and that a chief might have been here or that some Orcs were attacking by how the Stormcloaks were screaming; she tried to look for any weapons but couldn't find anything. She heard a cry then something gargled, she then looked above only to see a body fall on top of her cell. She then saw a sword dangling down from the body and tried to reach it with all she was worth. She then jumped back whenever she saw the head of the soldier fall into her cell between the bars. She jumped higher and tried to grab for the sword but was unsuccessful and saw a slight silhouette of the invader, it jumped down and started opening the cells of the inmates. It could be heard talking to the inmates, heard something about the Legion before the inmates ran up the stairs. The Khajiit immediately got frightened; the Legion and she didn't have a very good relationship. She saw how the inmates ran out after the Legionnaire let them free, and she didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, waiting. As the Legionnaire got closer she noticed scaly, pale red skin with some green highlights, and a tail. As the Argonian leaned onto the cell bars, giving her a better view of his face and the intricate bright white war paint, he spoke to her in a kind and calming voice.

"Ma'am, are you alright, are you hurt in any way?" said the Argonian. As he began to unlock the cell door a Stormcloack, a very muscular one at that, came out of nowhere and knocked him into the cell doors and raised his Warhammer for a killing blow and brought it down. As the mountain of a man brought his large weapon down, the Legionnaire instantly turned invisible, strange because she didn't see him take a sip of any potion like she usually would. As the Warhammer hit the ground it shattered the cobblestone floor. The soldier got in a weird stance and then the Legionnaire reappeared with his sword across the rebel's neck. As the Legionnaire whispered something into the rebel's ear, most likely the usual saying whose side is better, the Stormcloak then head butted the Legionnaire. The Argonian used his free hand to see if his head was still fully intact.

"You know what, I thought that I would give you a peaceful death," the Argonian said in a very dark tone. Black sail then looked at where his sword had been cutting into his captive's neck and saw some blood trickle out.

"But I have a different idea," he hissed before turning towards the Khajiit in the cell. "If you know what's good for you, you'll close your eyes and keep your mouth shut."

The female in the cell was confused until she saw the lizard open his mouth and saw his teeth, she knew Argonians, like Khajiit, had sharp teeth, but his front teeth were sharper, but she didn't realize that the ones that were sharper were at the front corners of his mouth when it was too late. The Argonian reeled his arm with the sword back almost too quick for the eye to see and bit into the soldier's neck and held tight to the rebel as he tried to get away. The rebel screamed as if he was being eaten alive and the female realized that he was, the Legionnaire was a vampire.

After about a moment of the Stormcloak screaming, he stopped and his skin was paler than bleached snow. The Legionnaire removed his jaws from the Stormcloak's neck, blood dripping from his fangs, and dropped him onto the ground. The female just looked in horror at what she had seen. The Argonian looked towards her direction and eased his expression before he walked over to the Khajiit's cell. He unlocked the door, and extended his hand for the woman to take. The woman then thrust her hand and a large explosion threw the Legionnaire back into the cell door parallel of her own. As soon as she could the woman sprinted towards vampire and got on top of him and wrapped her hands around Black Sail's throat with her claws digging into it, threatening him silently.

**Well there we go another chapter.**_ Took you long enough._** Shut up, and don't forget everyone to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lightning

The Scaly Legionnaire Chapter 3: Lightning

**We're back and don't have much to say. **_We don't own Skyrim._** READ AND REVIEW!**

As Black Sail had his back to the ground he looked into the Khajiit's eyes as she kept her claws over his throat. He looked into her amber eyes; he could see fear in them. He could even smell it.

"Your magic is weak, you were lucky you caught me off guard, or else you might have just made me stumble," said Black Sail with a cocky tone, trying to aggravate the woman on top of him. It worked like a witch's charm.

"How do you know? I could have just been holding back," the female said, surprisingly not in the usual dialect of the Khajiits.

"Now I have a question, where did you learn to talk like-" Black Sail was cut off as he heard the sound of one of his soldiers screaming then saw the Legionnaire fly out of nowhere and land not far from the two with an iron war axe wedged in the side of his neck. Black Sail got a little annoyed when he saw that it was Vertus, poor bastard didn't even get to live through his first mission.

Black Sail looked towards the doorway of where Vertus had fallen and saw a small group of Stormcloak soldiers walking into the cell block, one was missing his weapon. The soldiers walked down the stairs and while they did one spoke, who might have been the commanding officer by the fact of the bear skin clothing.

"Good thing me and my men were hiding or else we would have been slaughtered, now all we have to do is escape and send word out to the other generals, once we kill you two lovers," he said as he walked down the steps, receiving a laugh out of the rest of his men.

Black Sail decided to take this moment to act; he had felt the woman's grip on his throat lessen and so punched the woman on top of him in the gut then pushed her off of him. The soldiers stopped in their tracks, and watched what was going on, not surprised at all but just in amusement. Black Sail then grabbed the collar and bottom of the female's ragged robes and threw her back into her cell then closed it and yanked the battle axe in Vertus' neck and used it to jam it shut. He then turned around and saw his swords on the floor and made a dive for them. But before he could get to them a Battleaxe fell and cut them both in two. As Black Sail hit the ground he looked up at the officer and bared his teeth then hurriedly stood up and took several steps back.

"What now lizard; you going to fight us with just your hands?" said one of the Stormcloaks with a cocky tone.

"In a way," Black Sail said smugly.

"What in Oblivion is that supposed to…" the soldier was unable to finish as a blast of lightning hit the man's helmeted face causing him to tumble backwards and fall dead on the ground with smoke coming out of the area where the lightning hit. As another Stormcloak looked at his fallen comrade he saw a gruesome sight. The faceplate of the helmet had been burnt through and the man's face looked like it was thrown into the Red Mountain in Marrowind and pulled out after a few seconds, it was nothing but some bit of burnt flesh and a blackened skull.

"How did- argh!" The front soldier was then bombarded by lightning, it didn't take the officer long to realize that besides being a dual wielder, the Imperial soldier was also a mage and was using storm magic to kill his men. The officer ordered a war cry, and he and his last four soldiers charged at the Imperial. He drew a dagger out of his belt and started to run towards Black Sail.

Black Sail had finished the man he was bombarding with Sparks and left him a pile of ash, burnt clothing, and bits and pieces of burnt flesh and semi-disintegrated bone. He was so focused on the poor soul that he didn't realize the five soldiers charging at him. He was barely able to duck in time to avoid the officer's dagger. Black Sail scrambled back a ways and saw one of the soldiers try to bash his head in with an iron mace. Before he could the skilled Legionnaire kicked the man in the gut to get him back. After he did that the Praefect quickly got away from the soldiers and focused his aim on the one he kicked. He got two lightning bolts ready and fired them at the soldier he kicked, one of each got him in a shoulder, they weren't powerful enough to kill him but they would hurt him, immensely. Black Sail then used both his hands and charged up a powerful Lightning Bolt and fired it into the man's chest area; the blast caused the soldier to fly a few meters and flip once before he hit the ground dead. The next soldier swung his war axe towards Black Sail but had missed whenever the Argonian ducked. He then turned around and ran backwards into the soldier ramming him into a cell door. Before he got off the soldier he grabbed the iron dagger on the man's tool belt. Before the rebel could do anything the Legionnaire turned around and thrust the dagger into the eye socket of the closed face helmet. As the man screeched out of pain and tried to remove the dagger, Black Sail slammed the palm of his hand onto the butt of the dagger and it went in deeper. The pain was causing the man to screech even louder. Black Sail then got a few feet in front of him before he did a roundhouse kick to the man's head, causing it to snap very hard sideways, killing him instantly. He saw the three other soldiers ready to kill him but he was quick enough to fire two almost simultaneous bolts into one man's head, the first one was hot enough to melt the faceplate metal then the second killed him. Before he could react to the other soldiers, one of them rammed him with his shoulder hard enough to where he lifted him up. Once Black Sail was rammed into the steel bars of a cage he was oblivious to the fact that they weren't ready to kill him. Next thing he knew he was lifted up then slammed into a nearby table. The officer walked up next to him and knelt down.

"I want to make you suffer you miserable piece of…" he was cut short by a dagger to his forehead and when the Stormcloak on top of Black Sail looked up, he grabbed the man's throat and choked him until he broke his larynx. Once Black Sail got the soldier off him he rolled slowly to his stomach and backwards crawled away from the cell he was near and saw the Khajiit female holding the bloody dagger that was in the Stormcloak officer's forehead. He groaned a little bit as he pushed himself up off the ground and stood. He lifted his right arm up and got a lightning bolt ready as he walked towards the cell door. The female got the memo and dropped the dagger and backed up from the door. Black Sail released the magica charge and lowered his arm. The female still noticed that he had purple magica energy in his hand. Once Black Sail got to the door he grabbed the war axe's handle and used sparks to disintegrate the part of the handle he was holding. As the two pieces of the axe fell Black Sail kicked the door open and walked into the cell, he then proceeded to charge up a bolt as he got closer the female and grabbed her by the back of her neck with his hand and move her in closer so he could get a better look at her face. He tilted his head as he got a closer look at her face and smiled devilishly. The Khajiit started to shake as he moved his head by the side of her neck. She shook even harder when she felt his hot breath on the side of her neck. The feeling of the Argonian's long, cold tongue on the side of her neck made her start kicking and punching at the Legionnaire. In frustration the Praefect reactivated electric magica energy in his hand and the volts made the woman start vibrating and her eyes went up until the point where Black Sail thought she had enough and let go of her. He knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"You're coming with me, sweetheart," Black Sail said before he picked the Khajiit up and tossed her over his shoulder and headed out of the fort.

_** MANY HOURS LATER**_

"Hey, girlie, wake up," those words echoed quietly in the Khajiit female's mind. When she opened her eyes everything was fuzzy and spinning.

"Wake up dammit," again the words just echoed quietly in her mind. Her eyes were starting to close and she felt herself going back to sleep. A blast was heard right next to her ear and she bolted upright as fast as lightning. When her vision went back to normal she saw the magic energy disappearing from Black Sail's hands and glared at him. He just grinned at her. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his helmet or his gauntlets. She looked around and saw that she was lying on a bit of deer skin. She looked around again and noticed that there was some snow on the ground and a river nearby. She sniffed at the skin and found out it was fresh and reeled back quickly due to the smell of it, she shook her head when she saw burn marks on it indicating that more than likely that Black Sail had shot the deer with a bolt. She sighed heavily and looked at the burning fire and saw a skinned rabbit with a long sharpened stick impaled through it. Said pike was impaled into the ground at an angle near the fire so that it could cook. She looked back to the Argonian who had kidnapped her and got ready to attack, but backed down when she saw the threatening look in his eyes. She sat back down and just looked into the fire. Eventually the Argonian got up and went towards the fire and yanked the cooked rabbit off the spit and handed it to the female Khajiit, who took it cautiously. He went back to sitting on the other side of the fire and kept an eye on her.

"Why didn't you just cook the venison from the deer," the female asked, patting the deerskin she was sitting on. The Argonian seemed set aback by her forwardness, most people were. The Khajiit always talked a bit while in captivity, Fort Kastav was different though, Khajiit and cold don't mix.

"The stag was old," Black Sail said, now it was the Kajiit's turn to be taken aback, the Argonian was calm and didn't have any malice in his voice. "The meat would have been tough and tasteless, so I used it to distract the wolves that were close to eating you."

"Well... thank y-"

"But now that I think about it, I think they might have prefered a fresh meal." The Argonian snickered after his smart-ass remark at the snarl on the Khajiit's face.

As the female continued eating angrily she looked at the Argonian. It took her a while to calm down so that she wouldn't cut his throat. When she had finally calmed down she started asking questions.

"Where are we?"

"At the mouth of the White River," Black Sail answered.

"Why?"

"We're heading to my camp," he answered.

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"The Legate gave me a direct order to bring you to my camp via a separate route."

"Really?"

_**MANY HOURS EARLIER**_

Black Sail had left the Fort expecting to see the Legate Fasendil waiting for him to leave so that he could yell at the Praefect for taking too long. But when he walked out the outer walls of the Fort, there were no Legionnaires to be found. Not one single living being was around, except for a wounded Stormcloak who made a wisecrack about him and the Khajiit, which got him a bolt to the chest. After several minutes of looking around the fort he then realized that Fasendil had probably ordered them to leave him here and thanks to the falling snow their footsteps were gone.

"Damn you, Fasendil!" the Praefect yelled so loudly he believed that he might have caused an avalanche before making his own way back to camp.

_** PRESENT TIME**_

"Yes," Black Sail said.

"Why did you take me with you?"

"You're worth a lot of money, miss Ri'jita."

That last answer caught the female off guard, for it seems that this man knew who she was. She lowered her head and tossed the rest of the meat in the air towards the Legionnaire. He caught the rabbit then tossed it into the fire to burn. Ri'jita just shook her head and lied down on the deer skin and tried to sleep. After about an hour of trying to sleep she noticed that the lighting dropped dramatically in an instant and so she got up and saw the Legionnaire dump another bucket of water on the fire. He tossed the bucket away and equipped his helmet and gauntlets. He walked towards Ri'jita and offered her a hand up. She accepted it thinking he'd be nicer to her this time, but when their hands met he yanked her up with so much strength that she almost fell back onto the ground. The Argonian then gave her a slight shove as he started walking. The Khajiit stopped moving when they got to the mouth of the river about twenty feet away. The Argonian passed her and started crossing it with no problem. When Black Sail turned his head and saw that Ri'jita was just standing there he walked over to her and asked her what was wrong.

"I'm not dressed well enough to cross that," she groaned, receiving a groan from Black Sail. "I'll likely freeze to death."

"I got a solution," Black Sail said with a grin on his face. The Khajiit was about to move away when all of the sudden the Argonian grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder and started wading through the ice cold water, though he was unfazed by it. He did this for close to a mile mainly because sometimes he had to backtrack and go sideways so as to not get in too deep, all this took close to an hour and the sun had risen in the sky. Ri'jita at first complained about the way she was being held for it was quite embarrassing, not to mention how short her raggedy robes were. Once they got across Black Sail put Ri'jita down, though he received a slap across the face that left claw marks. Instead of killing her on the spot, which he could have easily done with his superior size and strength, he decided that they would just continue walking.

After about another four hours of seemingly endless walking Ri'jita started falling behind and after threatening to claw off Black Sail's war paint if he threw her over his shoulder again they decided to stop and rest. Black Sail could have easily continued on for the rest of the day but he didn't feel like listening to her. When Ri'jita sat down on a rock she started rubbing her feet and Black Sail realized why she wanted to stop, her foot wraps had torn off and her feet were bruised and looked close to bleeding. The Praefect then looked around and saw a few miles away an Orc Stronghold up on a mountain and went towards it. It was about an hour later that the Praefect had returned with a two pairs of fur boots with two holes on each side of them with a rope holding them, obviously so you can carry the other pair easier. She thanked him and noticed that his face was bruised, very badly, with some cuts that weren't caused by her. After she got one of the pairs of the fur boots on she went up to him and asked him what happened in a calm and soft voice.

"I'll do anything for a big paycheck," was all he said in a very irritable tone as he spat out a wad of blood that had formed in his mouth.

"That doesn't answer my question," she said irritably hearing how her try at being friendly wasn't taken too well.

"I wanted to buy two pairs of fur boots so that I wouldn't spend too much and you would be able to walk longer, but they didn't want to sell me anything since I wasn't "blood-kin" so I wagered that I could beat their chief at a fight. They agreed but they boosted the ante up and instead of a regular fist fight we had to make the other beg for forgiveness," he said that last part with a pained grin.

"I was obviously successful, but it still hurt like a bitch," he said with a groan then turned around and started walking but stopped when he heard whimpering. He turned his head and saw Ri'jita limping as she walked, she was obviously still hurting. He sighed and signaled her to stop and then walked around picking up dry looking branches and logs from nearby fallen trees. He dumped the logs and branches in a pile, he wasn't planning on moving for a while so that Ri'jita could heal and he wouldn't have to worry about his war paint getting clawed off or his throat getting torn out. Even though he could easily kill her with one well charged bolt to any specific spot on her body. Before he could do anything else he rummaged through his knapsack and pulled out two pairs of shackles. He went to her and without much resistance had her left hand shackled to the right foot and vice versa. As he was heading out he turned around and laughed at the sight of Ri'jita, which received a snarl from her.

After close to an hour had passed, Ri'jita was about to fall asleep from sheer boredom despite her uncomfortable position when she heard footsteps getting closer. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was the Legionnaire with several rabbits tied together. After dumping them on the ground he jumped up and climbed into a tree and retrieved several apples from it and dropped them down to the ground, then proceeded to jump down himself, squishing an apple as he lands.

_** TEN HOURS LATER**_

The Legionnaire had just finished cooking one of the rabbits when he handed it to Ri'jita and stabbed another one on a stake a near the fire, more than likely his. He sat down on a batch of grass when he looked at Ri'jita. He saw her rubbing one of her feet against the other's ankle, more than likely because of the shackles. He didn't care, he was going to get that bounty from the Legion, maybe then he'll finally be allowed a promotion to Tribune. Black Sail was brought out of his trance whenever the Khajiit started talking to him.

"Hello…" she said aggravated.

"What?" he answered, a little annoyed.

"Where are we headed?"

"My camp, like I already told you. From there I can get a couple horses and a change of clothes for until we get out of Stormcloak territory, from there we'll be heading to Solitude."

"Why?"

"I'm turning you in for your bounty."

"Why?"

"My own reasons," he finished his sentence with an angry hiss as he grabbed the side of his face where his claw cuts stung.

"What's wrong," the question lacked any emotion, which didn't bother the Praefect. He didn't answer and just snatched his rabbit off the spike and ate it.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"None of your business."

Ri'jita grunted in annoyance as she looked at her rabbit as it cooked.

"How did you cast that fireball spell, you don't show any mage training, scroll?"

"Yes."

Black Sail now grunted as he took a large bite out of his own rabbit.

There was nothing said for nearly, the two were passing the slow pass of time in their own ways. Ri'jita was blankly starring into the fire as she thought on her situation while the Praefect lied on his back with a stem of wild straw in his mouth. They were like that for half an hour until there was a bit of rustling from some nearby foliage. When Black Sail heard it he raised himself with his hands and immediately went invisible. After a moment of silence a figure, no two figures came out of the darkness and both had menacing smiles on their faces. Then out of nowhere one pulled out a dagger and lodged it into Black Sail's chest, who didn't expect it since he thought the figures wouldn't know where he was. He fell to the ground with a thud as the two figures went close to Ri'jita. She was about to get up and run but before she could get far she was paralyzed by an arrow in the leg. She was horrified at what was going to happen to her. She then felt the arrow pulled out of her leg and was flipped onto her back. Her blood went cold whenever she saw the sharp fangs protruding from the two figures mouths. The figures stood up and the two removed their hoods and to her surprise they were teenagers, one male and one female both no older than sixteen. They embraced each other and did a little dance as they talked about some nonsense about blood and romance, usual teenager bullshit. When the two finally got separated after doing some ridiculous crap with hissing and their tongues the male come close and bared his fangs in a way too flashy way, it was now a little harder to be scared. He then lowered himself slowly and sniffed her neck the way the Legionnaire did but this kid did it just to look cool unlike the Legionnaire who did it to scare her. Before the boy could put his fangs into her there was a high pitched scream from the girl as something clamped onto her shoulder, both Ri'jita and the boy looked at her and saw that the Legionnaire had his jaw latched onto her. The sickening part was whenever he decided to look up quickly at them, the movement and strength of the Argonian's jaw and neck broke the girl's clavicle like a toothpick; both Ri'jita and the boy over her could see the anger and bloodlust in Black Sail's eyes. As he eyed them his eyes darted to the girl still in his jaws. He let go and as the girl fell to the ground Black Sail wrapped his left hand around her neck and squeezed. As the girl desperately clawed at his hand the boy came at him with his dagger, yelling like an idiot. As the boy got within two meters of Black Sail he didn't expect to see the Argonian let go of the girl nor did he expect a punch coming from his right hand. The punch was delivered with such force and velocity that the boy practically did a sideways flip. As Black Sail saw the two teenagers on the ground he ripped the dagger out of his chest and stabbed it into the boy's back and he screamed just like the girl had, which caused a grin to form on Black Sail's face.

"Now I see how you figured out where I was," said Black Sail in a dark and foreboding voice. "You used a Detect Life spell, such an advanced spell, and you're able to do it as such a young age, you had great potential to become a great mage."

"How did you know that, you damned lizard?" asked the boy between gasps of air, but he would have to ask greater because his last comment received him a kick in the gut.

"When you've been around for as long as I have you can tell what kind of spell is cast, such an ignorant boy," he said the last part with a grunt as he kicked the boy in the ribs, he obviously was feeling insulted.

"Why do you think mages can use magicka, we can feel it in and around us, magicka is everywhere and in everyone, mages can tap into it and use it to cast our spells. It was Magnus who first allowed magicka to leak into Mundus and he created the sun, then the Magnagi followed suit and thus we have the stars. But ignorant pests like you are too stupid to feel it! If you've been around for as long as I have, you can feel magicka energy from farther away and eventually you can differentiate what kind of spell someone has cast, that part doesn't take too long to learn though. It's mainly observation and memorization," Ri'jita could tell that every word said to the boy was true making Black Sail angrier. Black Sail stood up and walked by the fire and yanked the cooking stake out of the ground and went back to the teenagers and stabbed it into the boy's back, and as the poor boy yelled, lifted it up into the air and started shaking it.

"You two have pissed me off, first you stab me in the chest, then you two start acting like vampires from those stupid books teenagers like to write and sell, then you are too ignorant to act like and be like a true RESPECTABLE mage," after saying that Black Sail lowered the stake and faced the boy whose mouth was making a large O shape. He looked deep into the boy's eyes before he showed him his fangs.

"You've made someone like me look bad, you've disgraced both vampires and mages and for that," he rips the stake out of the boy's back and throws both it and the boy on the ground. "I'll kill you're little girlfriend." Ri'jita shivered at the sound of the bloodlust in Black Sail's voice, she was really starting to get annoyed by the paralysis poison, then suddenly it wore off, and she had to make a plan at how to help Black Sail in case the boy made any quick movements. But the boy looked stunned as Black Sail loomed over the poor girl that was still in shock, which quickly wore off as Black Sail grabbed a hold of her throat.

**Note: May or may not get brutal**

Black Sail threw the girl into a tree and stomped on her left leg until it broke. These fledglings can't even regenerate faster in the dark yet, Black Sail thought to himself. After he broke her leg he started beating on the girl with his fist until her nose was broken beyond repair, both her eyes were swollen until they were nearly closed, and her lips were swollen and bleeding. After that he grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her face into the same tree many times. After there was a large blood splatter on the tree, but by Black Sail had gotten bored and decided to kill her. But he wasn't going to make it simple. He put his fingers in the girl's mouth and to both the surprise of the boy and Ri'jita, he made his fingers break through the tissue and flesh so that the broke out through the bottom of her jaw, and then yanked her jaw off her head. As the girl dropped to the ground so did her jaw. Black Sail didn't expect to hear the yell from the boy, he immediately looked behind him and in an instant, saw that Ri'jita had tackled him just as the stake that Black Sail had used to impale the boy went in front of his eyes. After being dazed by his near death Black Sail looked quickly to where Ri'jita and the boy had landed and saw that the boy had overpowered her. He was choking her and by the looks of it she was about to have a broken larynx. Black Sail quickly took action and ran behind the boy, both hands ready with sparks. He got behind the boy and grabbed his head and yanked him off Ri'jita and they both fell to the ground. Black Sail pulled a classic restraining move as he wrapped his legs around the boy's waist as he tried to get his hands behind him to try and harm Black Sail. But Black Sail was already starting the boy's death. He still had his hands on the sides of the boy's head, around the ear area. He started unleashing sparks; the boy immediately started screaming in pain. Before anyone knew it, the boy's flesh was starting to get burnt and disintegrating. This continued on for a minute until the boy had finally died, but Black Sail didn't stop there, he kept going until the boy's very skull had disintegrated. After he was successful in that he tossed the corpse off him and stood up looking at Ri'jita. She was massaging her throat; Black Sail helped her up and used the Healing Hands spell to heal any wounds she had gotten during the fight as well as heal the wounds on her feet. After that he tossed the bodies onto his shoulders and went to go get rid of them, more than likely by disintegration. When he returned he just dropped down to the ground and lied down flat. He lifted his head and looked over to Ri'jita but then he suddenly lowered his head back down.

"They call me Black Sail," was all he said before he fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading.**_ Leave a review._** SERIOUSLY, LEAVE A REVIEW! **_Crybaby._


End file.
